The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gloxinia plant botanically known as Sinningia speciosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sonata Violet 1’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Lochristi, Belgium.
‘Sonata Violet 1’ is a hybrid that originated from the hybridization of the female or seed parent a proprietary Sinningia speciosa cultivar named ‘A’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Sinningia speciosa cultivar named ‘DSB004’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Sonata Violet 1’ was selected by the inventor in 2003 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Lochristi, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Sonata Violet 1’ first occurred by tissue culture in 2003 in Lochristi, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.